


The mark of Keller

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another vampire AU. Keller and Beecher have met and parted. Keller is a vampire. So is Vern. Toby meets him and they get off. But Keller’s mark is on Toby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The mark of Keller

Tobias Beecher was bored, and so he picked up a man to release some tension. The man was bald, and had watery blue eyes.  
He seemed cruel. It was just what he needed.  
He signaled his willingness to be dominated, and the man smiled wolfishly.  
They went to a small flat and Toby asked for the man’s name.  
He said it was Vern and then he asked if Toby was Jewish.  
Toby laughed and said he didn’t even like Barbra Streisand. God, Gen loved her and played her bland stuff all the time.   
Vern told him to undress and he did, feeling cold eyes assessing very detail.  
Vern had an eagle tattoo on his chest, and was probably a Nazi.  
Getting buttfucked by a Nazi hadn’t been on his agenda, but hell it was Saturday and he hadn’t seen Keller in months.  
“Assume position, bitch,” said Vern and Toby did.  
Vern didn’t waste time on foreplay, and soon he was fucking Toby fast and hard.  
There was pain, but no pleasure underneath, not like with Keller.  
Toby bore it, and pushed back against the other man’s sweat slick skin.  
The smell of him was wrong, but the hard cock would do.  
Vern’s hand grabbed at Toby, and left bruises, and he slapped Toby’s ass repeatedly.  
When Vern came, he climbed off Toby with no more touching.  
“You are already marked.”  
“What?”  
“You have a master. The mark is on your skin.”  
“There is no mark,” said Toby.  
“It’s only visible to those of our kind,” said Vern as if he was talking to a complete idiot.  
“Sorry..what?”  
“I know your master. I had him when he was young. Nice little ride, so go back to him.”  
“What’s the mark do?”  
“Tell him where you are, and for others to stay away. I had you anyway cause he wouldn’t mind if I did. Me and him go way back. His toys are mine.”  
“What the hell is he?” asked Toby.  
“You ask him that sweetpea,” said Vern. “I’ve got things to do. Give him my love.”  
Toby was sore and bruised, and he hoped he’d see Keller soon.

*  
He went to bed, sleeping next to Katherine. He had showered to get rid of Vern’s scent, and he hoped she wouldn’t ask about his bruises. He was sure she wouldn’t see the mark.  
When he woke up Keller stood beside him.  
He looked good as ever, tight jeans hugging his skin, and the tattoo prominent on his arm.  
“The hell..”he said as he led Keller into the living room. “How did you get in?”  
“You invited me.”  
“Oh..”  
“Your mark led me here. It’s time you joined me.”  
“Which is where? I saw your old buddy Vern.”  
“I know the man,” said Chris. “He had you.”  
“So? You let me go.”  
“No. I never let you out of my sight. I marked you because you are mine.”  
“Vern said you shared things with him.”  
“Vern is full of shit,” said Keller. “You should go with me.”  
“To where?”  
“My home. You need to take your place among us.”  
“Who are us?”  
“My tribe.”  
“They are?”  
“Vampires. “  
“Really? I’m human.”  
“For now. You won’t be for long.”  
“Why?”  
“The mark has had its toll, all it takes is my blood. Sex with Vern was painful, right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“That’s because he wasn’t me. As long as you bear my mark sex can only be good with me. You feed me with your sex and blood.”  
“Oh. I’m a walking I.V?”  
“Until you turn.”  
“What’s in it for me?”  
“You love me,” said Keller and Toby wished he could say Chris was wrong.  
“Also Vern likes to make people suffer, that’s how he feeds. I feed on pleasure.”  
“So you sleep with anybody? That’s hardly fair.”  
“So can you when you turn,” said Keller and sounded bitter.  
“What if I don’t turn?”  
“That won’t happen, baby. It’s already begun. Plus sex is even better if you turn.”  
“Keller..what about Katherine?”  
“Nothing. She sleeps and when she wakes she will have forgotten you and she’ll live her life.”  
Toby nodded.  
Keller kissed him and they fell to the floor.  
Keller opened a vein, and Toby drank of the blood.  
Chris shivered in total abandon, and Toby saw his own bruises fade and his skin turn even paler.  
“Do you see the mark?” asked Chris.  
He did, it was on his ass, a butterfly that matched the one on Keller’s thigh.  
“You are mine, and always will be,” said Keller. “I’m your sire, I made you.”  
Toby took his hand and they left for a new life.


End file.
